Mia Guillem
Mia Guillem is one of Sora's first friends prior to her joining Kaleido Stage and one of the characters in Kaleido Star. Previously, Mia rejected Sora alongside her friend Anna. But like Anna, Mia soon becomes Sora's best friend and supporter. Mia's Japanese voice actress is Chinami Nishimurai and Nancy Novotny voices her in the English anime. Character Description *Gender: Female *Age: 16 *Home: Holland *Affiliation: Kaleido Stage, Freedom Lights (second half of first season) *Family: Unnamed Parents (Mother and Father), Unnamed Grandmother (Grandmother) *Friends: Sora Naegino, Anna Heart, Marion Benigni, Johnathan, Rosetta Passel, Ken Robbins, Sarah Dupont, Layla Hamilton, Yuri Killian, Cathy, May Wong and Leon Oswald *Parnter(s): Sora (For Cinderella), Anna (For Cinderella), Cathy (Producing Swan Lake) *Specialty: Trapeze, writing scripts and computer skills *Interesting Fact: Mia is one of the few characters to be from outside the United States. Also, her appearance bears a slight resemblance to Asuna Kagurazaka from Mahou Sensei Negima (minus the bell hairbands) First Season Mia is first seen alongside Anna in the second episode of the first season, taunting Sora because she didn't work as hard as they did to join Kaleido Stage. During practice, she mocks Sora's ability to perform even the simplest moves which causes Layla to dare Sora to attempt her Golden Phoenix maneuver. Mia and Anna soon see how hard Sora is putting into this, even after Mia suggest she give up and apologize to Layla, and becomes her friend during training. After Sora passes Layla's dare, Anna and Mia become Sora's closest friends. Soon, after performing alongside Sora and Anna as the Fairy Godmothers in Cinderella as well as creating a special maneuver for the show, Mia's skills at writing scripts and stories is seen when Kalos allows her to create the "Mia's Room" page on the Kaleido Stage website. Mia also cares the most about her family, including her grandmother when she was going to debut on stage and she was in the hospital. She is constantly seen stopping Anna from trying to add her sense of comedy to performances. Sometimes, when Sora is faced with something she is unsure of (such as when Sora was chosen to star alongside Layla in Arabian Nights with no experience on a moving tightrope), Mia always tries to tell Sora to skip that chance. But Sora always finds a way to face the challenge head on and succeed. Soon, when Kaleido Stage loses members, Sora and friends turn to Mia for a new idea for a performance. She comes up with Freedom after much encouragement and Kalos approves it. However, the show is short lived when Yuri takes over Kaleido Stage and cancels their future performances as well as kick them out. Along with Sora and Anna, Mia helps found the Freedom Lights, their new production hoping to be better than Kaleido Stage. She was the one that sent the e-mails to their friends offering to join and they all accept (including the surprising reply from Rosetta). Mia manages to create an exciting show performance routine when Sora and the others are performing in Marine Park. Soon, after trying to win a performance competition with Yuri as a judge, she joins Anna in journeying to the Grand Canyon to see Sora and Layla train for The Legendary Great Maneuver. With Anna and Mia rooting her on, Sora and Layla succeed and win back Kaleido Stage from Yuri. New Wings In the second season, Mia is now a script writer for performances in Kaleido Stage. She is forced to accept constant changes from Leon, which gives her such a headache and can sometime effect Sora's performance. Later, when Layla visits Kaleido Stage again, she becomes fast friends with Cathy, one of the people Layla met while working on Broadway. The two soon become an unbreakable duo with Cathy giving Mia many great ideas for improving her scripts. She helps Mia imagine how to fit The Angel's Maneuver into Swan Lake when they go out to see a real swan in the wild. When Sora performs the maneuver on stage, the magical effect that draws everyone to perform with her brings Mia out as well performing with her friends. Kaleido Star OVA's Mia's biggest role in an OVA was when she was in charge of writing the script for The Princess that Never Smiles, where Sora and Rosetta are the lead stars. When she was looking for a catalyst to be inspired by, she finds a painting of a princess that looks like Rosetta and a court jester that looks like Fool. And even though she is apart of the opening in the third OVA, Mia is not anywhere in the actual show (the same is for Anna). Character Relationships with Mia 'Sora Naegino' Despite Mia's first outlook on Sora as nothing more than a failure, which causes her to perfectly fit in with the other rude performers at first, she is among one of the first few that see Sora for what she is truly capable of and becomes her friend. While with Sora, they have very good understanding of each other and Mia always comes up with ways to improve Sora's shows. When Mia is unsure of her talents at writing scripts, Sora is right there to root her on. It's because of their strong friendship that Mia wouldn't agree to perform on stage during Cinderella without her friends at her side. Mia can get very concerned when Sora's feelings are hurt or when she really doubts herself (proving this when she found a way to call Sora on her family's phone even despite the fact she was all the way in Japan after the Circus Festival and she never explained how she got Sora's number). But neverless, Mia is a true devoted friend to Sora and would gladly help her if she asked. Anna Heart Before meeting Sora, Anna and Mia already seem to be good friends and she strangely admires Anna when she's trying to think of something funny and she poses (a trait shared with Marion). Among the two, Mia is Anna's straight man since she always stops her from trying to add her strange idea of "comedy" to their performances. During New Wings, she seems to let this habit go when letting Anna perform her comedy stunt during Swan Lake with Hannah and Barbara. Rosetta Passel Rosetta has very little interaction with Mia in her debut episode, but they have more of a chance to be together after she invited her to join Freedom Lights. Mia helps instruct Rosetta on how she does in her shows and is an assistant to Sora when she trains Rosetta for the trapeze. Mia and Rosetta are easily very good friends. May Wong Just like the rest of Sora's friends, she hates May at first because she mocks Sora's skills and brags about being the better of the two. And with Leon forcing constant script changes for him and May, Mia tries to find ways of keeping Sora in the show and not remove her completely. Strangely, the only time she starts seeing May differently is after Leon's incident when she "creepily" changes to a nicer person and smiling more. At this point, it's unsure how good a friend May is with Mia. But it's obvious that Mia is starting to get along with May better and a friendship is kindling. Marion Benigni Despite Marion's rudeness before them at first, Marion is a good friend of Mia after she sees Sora in a different light. She and Mia seem to be partners when it came to getting Ken to show his true feelings about Sora to her. Mia and Marion also seem to share similar interests in famous men, both acting like giddy fan girls when they were together. Performances Through the Series *''Cinderella'' - Supporting, Fairy Godmother (Alongside Sora and Anna) *''The Little Mermaid'' - Supporting *''Arabian Nights'' - Supporting *''Freedom'' - Supporting, Script writer *''Dracula'' - Script writer *''Romeo and Juliet'' - Script writer *''Swan Lake'' - Script writer Songs Featuring Mia *Yakusoku no Bashe e - Sora, Anna, Mia, Layla and Rosetta - Kaleido Star OVA 3: Good Day yo! Good! *Always New - Mia Guillem - Kaleido Star Vocal Album ~Minna no Sugoi Character Song~ *Everlasting Rainbow - Sora, Anna Mia, Layla and Rosetta - Kaleido Star Vocal Album ~Minna no Sugoi Character Song~